This is My Stage: Alex the Great
by Pink-Umbrella
Summary: This story tells the life of Alexandra, the current money-maker at the moulin rouge, although she is not a courtesan, men love her beauty, and pay extreme ammounts of money just to have a dance with her.


Ok everyone!  
This is a new series, called 'This is My Stage: Alex the Great'.

Here is alittle about yourself and the story line.

About a courtesan, this story is set about when Satine was about 4 and Harold Zidler had adopted her. She's like a little sister to you, but not much of the other courtesans like a 4 year old running about back-stage.  
You are also the current star of the moulin rouge, your stage name is Alexandra the Great, (you know like alexander the great??) your real name is Alexandra Landon, but everyone close to you, like Harold, Marie, Chocolat, Satine, Rye (your best friend and also a diamond dog).

Your looks:

You're 19, you have long golden blonde hair that goes down to your mid-back, you have bright green eye. You live with the rest of the diamond dogs in the apartment building near the Moulin Rouge. You are a very free spirit.  
You are about 5'6", and are skinny. You are about a normal skin color, but some people consider you pale. But every winter you get a nice rosey look.  
You don't sleep with anyone, but you are the main attraction for dancing, and performing. You also have a beautiful voice, like a mix of Nicole Kidmans and Jessica Simpsons. You have a nanny that helps you all at the moulin rouge, Marie, and one at the apartment building, Sandra.

Ok, at first the story is going to be set in January, (for the sake of the story, in Moulin Rouge Satine was 25, and in the story now she is 4, so the year would be 1878.

Let's begin

You wake up in the morning to be greeted by snow falling outside your window. You slowly get up out of the bed and head towards the bathroom for a quick shower. You come out and get changed, and you procced to do your make-up in the bathroom.  
You finally get out and see a line of girls waiting outside the bathroom to get in, since there was only 2 bathrooms in it all.  
You get out and see Rye sitting on the edge of her bed, writting in her journal.

You sit down beside her "What are you writing?" you ask as you peer into her diary that she usually always keeps hidden away under her bed.

"Just about everything about ideas and what now." she says as she finishes up the page then closes the book and shoves it under her bed.

Just then Satine came running in the room and jumped up on the bed beside you and gave you a big hug.

"Good morning Alex!" she says as she squeezes you tighter.

"Good morning Satine!" you say as she pulls away and gives Rye a hug.

"Good morning Rye!" she says as she pulls away, she was always a very happy child, and she was always well behaved.

"What are we going to do today?" she asks as she excitedly fiddles with the clip in her beautiful red hair.

"We, are going to town and we are going to take you shopping." you say as you get out some money from your bedside table.

Her eyes light up.  
"What are we going to buy?" she askes as she starts jumping from your bed to Ryes bed.

"We are going to buy you something pretty." you say.

Her blue eyes open wide. "For me?" she asks.  
You nodd. "For you." you say.

"Actually, I have to practise the can-can and hulkadola with the new diamond dogs." Rye says as she stands up. "I'll see you both at dinner." she says as she gets up and leaves.

"I guess it will just be me and you Satine." you say as you take her up in your arms and carry her out of the apartment building.

"What are you going to get me?" she asks in your ear.

"Hmm..I'm not sure yet, how about a pretty dress?" you ask as you take her along the windows of stores.

"No..no dresses, I have some, how about..hm...make-up?" she asks.

"Your still too young darling." you say as you bring her into a jewelery store.

"I don't want any jewellery." she says.

"I know, but I think you might like some perfumm.." you say and she grins.

"Yea! Can you help me pick it out?" she asks. You nodd and you go on to try around 20 perfums until she finds the one she wants, a apple smelling perfum in a small green bottle.

You pay and you both leave the store.

"What else are we going to do today?" she asks as she plays with one of her curls.

"I have to practise my dance routine and sing." you say.

"Aww.." she complains.

"No, we can't play today, I'm learning a new song." you say.

"Will you teach it to me after you're done tonight?" she asks.

"I won't be done until late, you will already be in bed, but I promise I will teach you the song tommorow, I do not have to perform that night." you say as you bring her back to the apartment. She sighs and gives you puppy dog eyes.

"Satine you know you can't come with me to the moulin rouge to practise, Harold says you're too young, you're going to stay here with Sandra tonight"  
you say as you place her in her own room, and leave her there. You go out of the building and you start doing ballet leaps across the road, until you leap with your eyes shut and you bump into someone. You open your eyes and you see a gorgeous stranger. He had black hair and grey eyes.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." you say.

"Ah no, it's alright, you look oddly familiar have we met before?" he asks.

"No, I don't think so, I'm Alexandra." you say.

"I'm Kevin." he says as he takes your hand and kisses it. "Wait a minute, are you the one they call Alexandra the great?" he asks.

You blush, "Yea.." you say, and you suddenly felt terribly ashamed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would such a beautiful young girl be working there?" he asks.

"Well, my parents died a while ago, so Harold Zidler sort-of adopted me, so now I work here, it's not the best place for me to work, but it is a meal ticket"  
you explain.

"Oh, that's too bad about your parents. Well I have to go, maybe I'll see you around.." he says as he starts walking.

"Yea..I'd like that.." you say and you both head in seperate directions, and you turn back to see him walking still, but then he turns his head around and winks.

Ok message me with what you think.

R&R please! Thanks!

PinkUmbrella 


End file.
